


It's April Fools Day, John Watson

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was... Dead. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's April Fools Day, John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am, so I apologize now for how terrible it is  
> I also apologize now for the mass amount of feel you're going to have...

"Sherlock? You never call on a case, unless its important. What's wrong."

"I'm sorry John."  
  
Before John could ask Sherlock what he meant, the sound of gunshots filled the other end, and the line went dead.  
  
\-------  
Dead. Sherlock was... Dead. Again.  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't be... dead! He survived the first time, didn't he? He couldn't...  
  
Memories of that day filled Johns mind. Seeing Sherlock on the roof top. Jumping. Falling...  
  
He shook his head quickly, wishing to God he had the magical power of deleting memories from his mind. But, whenever he tried, they always appeared again as though they were locked, always lurking in the back of his mind.  
  
What he needed to do was focus on the now.  
  
Sherlock was sent on a case earlier in the morning, leaving John behind. He knew John had work, and it was a simple murder case. No problem, right?  
Apparently not.  
  
Lestrade called John not long after the army doctor received the troublesome call from the detective, saying Sherlock was captured by the murderer.  
Shot.  
  
Killed....  
  
 _How could Sherlock be so stupid?,_ John thought.  
  
Mycroft called a few hours later, confirming it was true. That Sherlock had, in fact, died again  
  
No...  
  
He was still alive.  
  
John sat in Sherlock's chair for hours, taking in the smell of the detective. Not long after Sherlock killed himself years ago did John realize the smell calmed him down. Made him forget, even if for a few short moments.  
  
He sat because they said he couldn't see the dead detective yet. Needed to do tests, or something, he wasn't completely sure. He was still out of it.  
  
It was like this the first time too: John unable to see Sherlock's dead body for hours. He thought for sure this was how it worked when someone died.  
  
John continued to sit before dozing gently off into sweet dreams of life before.  
  
\------  
  
John awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He'd only slept for about an hour.  
  
Must be someone to collect me, he thought.  
  
Making his way lazily to the window, he caught a glimpse of an overcoat and raven black.  
  
"Not again..."  
  
John flew down the flat stairs and burst open the flat door to see Sherlock.  
  
"April Fools day, John."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://svaggity-svat-i-can-do-zat.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
